No Push Needed
by CrazyMaryT
Summary: Tumblr prompt. Our couple have a Christmas kiss.


_This was written as a prompt from **batwings79** over at Tumblr. She wanted a Christmas kiss for our couple. It was supposed to be posted for Jim-day but I missed that but didn't want to miss Christmas._

Enjoy

"I know what you're up to." The housekeeper of Downton told the cook who was standing outside the Butler's pantry with Alfred.

"Mrs Hughes I have no idea what you are talking about." Mrs Patmore responded while handing the footman something she had in her hands. The young man looked at Mrs Hughes then to Mrs Patmore.

"Go ahead Alfred." Mrs Hughes said putting the footman out his misery.

Hanging the item at the top of the door Alfred looked to both women again then mumbled an excuse and fled.

"Mrs Patmore that really wasn't very nice."

"Well that boy's the next best thing to a ladder." The cook was proud of herself and kept looking up.

The housekeeper sighed heavily "I don't think Mr Carson believes in all that nonsense."

"Mrs Hughes you never know. Besides its Christmas and after all this house has been through this past year I don't think anything a little festive will fall amiss."

She couldn't argue with that All that had happened with Lady Edith, then with Lady Sybil and the business with Thomas. There was also her own health scare which tried to never dwell on. The house could use some holiday cheer.

"Don't dismiss the powers of Mistletoe." The cook ignored Elsie as she rolled eyes. "He needs a little push."

"What are you going on about?" Elsie didn't know why she was even bothering to ask. The cook was known to say whatever was on her mind.

"Mr Carson. I told you he was a good man but a bit too reserved. I'm just trying to point him in the right direction."

"Mrs Patmore really."

The cook moved closer, laying her hand on Elsie's arm. "After what could have happened don't you think it's best not to wait any longer?"

Elsie didn't say anything but looked at her friend. Taking in the seriousness of the cook's expression. She knew her friend meant well but there was a status quo between her and the butler. A lot of unspoken words when she sat and thought about it, which lately was turning out to be quite often, she'd get embarrassed at the feelings it would evoke. Pining away like some young woman out of a novel. At her age! It was ridiculous.

Squeezing her arm the cook continued, "Anyway who says a house can't have two couples on the staff married?"

Elsie rolled her eyes again.

"I know the two of you exchange a gift every year. So when the time comes this year you get a little something extra."

"Mr Carson isn't the sort of man who needs to be induced to kiss a woman by a plant."

"It's a push Mrs Hughes. Just a push."

"Mrs Patmore have you ever . . ."

The cook stopped her. "For once don't argue with me."

"Ladies." A baritone voice interrupted. "Don't you have work to do?"

Elsie turned and smiled at the butler. She was delighted when he returned her smile and his eyes lit up. She did her best to ignore the coy look from the cook.

"Look what I found." Mrs Patmore said and pointed at the plant.

"Mrs Patmore is it really appropriate to have that outside the Butler's pantry?" Mr Carson asked looking from the cook to the housekeeper.

Elsie was proud of herself for not blurting out I told you so to the cook. With age did come a small amount of wisdom. He looked as disbelieving as she did. Even though they argued quite often most of the time they were of like minds. It was one of many things that made them such a great team.

The cook ignored both of them. "Oh come on Mr Carson. It's Christmas. Surely it's not a problem to decorate downstairs?"

"Mrs Patmore!" Daisy called from the kitchen.

The cook didn't say anything else leaving to see to Daisy. Elsie thought not for the first time that the cook was too forward for her own good.

"I'll get Alfred to take that down." Elsie told him and started to walk towards the stairs stopping when he took hold of her arm.

"It's all right. It can stay up," he smiled down at her, "just until Boxing Day."

"Why Mr Carson perhaps Mrs Patmore was right and you just needed a little inducement for the holiday spirit."

"Is that so?"

"You know our cook. She will impart her wisdom on any who will listen." Elsie smiled back and placed her hand over his on her arm.

"Then I wouldn't want to disappoint." He said moving his hand to take a hold of hers. It was warm and strong and she didn't let herself deny how right it felt. Before she knew what was happening he leaned towards her and kissed her. Right there in the hallway and it wasn't a chaste peck. His lips touched hers so softly but then he moved a bit closer and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. This was a kiss filled with promise.

"That was nice." She said once he pulled back. "Very nice."

He smiled down at her, his face a bit flushed. She liked when he smiled. It softened his features and reminded her of that young butler she'd met all those years ago.

"Happy Christmas Elsie." He said surprising her again. "Perhaps after dinner we can talk some about this."

"I'd like that Charles." She tried out his Christian name, liking how it sounded coming off her tongue.

"Until later then." Elsie watched him walk towards the wine cellar, fighting every urge to go after him. She wanted _later_ to be now.

Behind her someone cleared their throat breaking thru her day dreaming. She turned to find Mrs Patmore leaning against the door to the kitchen. The cook was wiping her hands on her apron.

"Mrs Patmore I would think spying on people would be beneath you."

The cook began speaking as if the housekeeper hadn't said a word.

"I guess you were right. He didn't need that Mistletoe after all."


End file.
